Explosions at a World Conference
by Cronomon
Summary: In which Taiwan and Hong Kong prove in their own special way that they should be allowed to world conferences... although whether or not that goal was achieved is questionable.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers- Hetalia... obviously...**

**So... I kinda did this just because I think the younger Asians, Taiwan and Hong Kong, are awesome. But even though they're awesome, the fact is it's still being argued whether Taiwan is its own country or not, and that Hong Kong isn't even a country. **

**So what do they do during world conferences, I wonder?**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hong Kong glanced at his sister warily, although his dull brown eyes more gave her the impression of boredom. "We'll get into loads of trouble."

Taiwan waved a hand impatiently. "Stop worrying already. We won't get into any trouble so long as they don't catch us. Besides, don't you think they deserve it?"

"Maybe," Hong Kong sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a firecracker, examining it thoroughly. "But either way they'll definitely know it was us. Who else uses explosives like mine?"

A frown flickered momentarily on Taiwan's face, but quickly disappeared as she grinned good-naturedly and nudged her brother. "Well, that's just for us to worry about later. Come on, you know you want to do it. Imagine the look on their faces when the whole room explodes!"

One of his rare, mischievous smiles appeared as he imagined the surprise and panic that would erupt within the conference room once he and Taiwan lit up the firecrackers. His fingers rubbed the one he was currently holding, and he wondered how long it would take the countries to realize it was just fireworks.

Taiwan, sensing that her brother's resolve was swaying, encouraged it. "Why can't we be part of the meeting? We deserve it just as much! I'm a country, too, and you're just as good as one. They just have to see that."

Hong Kong nodded slowly. "Sure, but is it worth probably a month's worth of punishment?"

"Oh, come on, Hong," Taiwan looked at him in exasperation. "Quit making up excuses—you want to do it just as much as I do, so just hurry up and light those things."

Her brother shot her a look and waved the firecracker in front of her face. "You shouldn't raise your voice. Especially not in front of the guy with the explosive."

"I can if that guy's my _little_ brother."

His eyes gleamed with annoyance for a few brief moments, and he muttered, "Not by much…"

After a couple more seconds, he sighed again and dug out the rest of his firecrackers, and then the matches he'd brought. "Any casualties are on you."

Taiwan quickly snatched up her share of the items. "Whatever you say."

The two took their positions against the walls flanking the doors to the conference room. With expert skill, Hong Kong swiftly lit up a firecracker and gently rolled it to the door. Both siblings covered their ears, bracing themselves for the loud noise soon to come.

Sizzle… sizzle… sizzle… _CRACK!_

Not five seconds after the explosion, muffled screams and yells sounded from the room.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"I don't know, but it was scary!"

"Oh, man up. You're a country."

"Still, someone should go check it out."

Silence.

"So… who wants to go?"

"Wait, what're you looking at me for?"

"Like, I'm totally not going, no way!"

"I'm too awesome to do something as stupid as that."

"More like too scared, aru."

"I think Lithuania should go, da?"

"H-huh? Why me?"

Taiwan bit her tongue to keep a series of giggles from bursting out. Confusion and panic among the countries… it was brilliant. Glancing to the side, she saw Hong Kong giving her a stern look, as though telling her to keep quiet.

_I'm trying!_

"I'll go, 'cause I'm a hero!"

Almost immediately, the door opened, and America appeared. He took a step forward, and then paused, realizing he'd stepped on something. Inspecting it closely, he realized it was a thin pile of ash. "What's this…?" He looked up, and promptly froze at the sight of what seemed like dozens of lit-up dynamite rolling towards him.

"Everyone get back!" he yelped, turning to run back into the room just as they exploded.

_BA-BOOM!_

"Ve~, Germany, help!"

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Explosions originated in me, da ze!"

"And you're proud of that?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

"As the hero, I-!"

"Nobody cares, America!"

"God dammit, everyone, CALM DOWN!"

"Yes, Germany..."

_Two hours later_

"We're home…"

Taiwan and Hong Kong, who were both seated at the table, sipping cups of tea and apparently laughing at a joke of some sort, glanced up.

"Welcome back," Taiwan said brightly. "How was the meet…" Her voice trailed away at the sight of her three older brothers completely covered in a fine layer of dust and ash. "What happened?"

"Explosions!" Korea answered cheerfully, the only one out of the three who seemed to be in a good mood. "It was fun."

"Fun, he says," China muttered as Japan coughed lightly.

"So the meeting room blew up?" Hong Kong looked at them curiously.

"In a way," Japan said in his usual quiet voice.

Taiwan made a noise of sympathy. "How unfortunate. How long do you think it will take to be repaired?"

"A while," China replied shortly. He looked at the two of them closely, all of a sudden, an almost suspicious expression on his face. "You guys wouldn't have anything to do with it, would you, aru?"

"Us?" Taiwan sounded genuinely shocked. "You're accusing us of sabotaging and blowing up the conference room? But we were here the whole time."

Hong Kong nodded in agreement. "We're not allowed there, remember?"

"Yeah, aniki," Korea slung an arm around China's shoulders, oblivious to the dust that plumed in the air. "You can't accuse our awesome little siblings. Trust originated in Korea, after all, da ze!"

"Where did that come from?" Japan wondered out loud.

China sighed, shrugging off the Korean's arm. "I suppose you're right, aru. At any rate, we might as well get cleaned up. I don't want to get this place any dirtier, aru." And with that, he turned and headed to the bathhouse, quickly followed by Japan, and then, after a grin and a wave to the younger Asians, Korea.

Once they were well out of sight, the siblings shared a triumphant grin.

"That went better than I expected," Hong Kong acknowledged, lifting up his cup to take a sip of tea. "Well done, Taiwan."

Taiwan propped up an arm on the table and rested her head on her hand. "Well, your explosives played a pretty important part in it, let's not forget."

"Very true," her brother leaned back with a smirk.

Taiwan rummaged through the bowl of sweets on the table, quickly selecting a milk-flavored one and popping it in her mouth.

"We rock."

"We do, don't we?"

* * *

**Those milk-flavored sweets are really good... anyways, hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
